Shadows of the Soul
by Black-bloodedYaoiFan
Summary: A SoulxMaka story, rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Soul -X- Maka **_

The shadows of the soul

Chapter One: Home.

Maka's POV- -

I watched the rain pour outside my bedroom window and sighed. Ever since Soul had protected me from Crona during the battle I've felt weird, I've felt like I want to be close to him… REALLY close to him. I wanted to run my fingers through his through his soft snow white hair and lose myself in those deep carmine orbs of his. I wanted him to hold me close and vice-versa, I wanted to breathe in his warm scent of cinnamon and strawberries…. But at the same time I was afraid, afraid to be near him, afraid he was going to be hurt again because of me, _AND I _had also sworn to myself that I would never let another male get close to me after what happened between my mother and the cheater and liar I call my papa. I sighed again as the phone rang. Blair picked it up.

"Hello?" I heard the cat murmur, A pause "Oh?" another pause, "okay I'll be sure to tell Maka-chan. Thank you." I heard her set the phone down. "Maka-Chan! Your school nurse called and said she would be sending Soul home in half an hour! "Said purple-haired cat called to me.

I perked up. "Blair I'm going to run to the market to get some stuff for dinner! " I pulled on a rain coat and grabbed an umbrella, my wallet and keys and ran out into the storm. I ran to the market with the every intention of making Soul a nice 'welcome home' meal. I bought four strip steaks, some red potatoes and ingredients for strawberry shortcake, as well as some mint tea. I quickly exited the market and jogged home, my purchases clutched to my chest.

I was peeling the potatoes when he walked in. "Maka you home yet?"

"I'm in the kitchen! " I yelled back.

Soul's POV_ 

I was finally out of the dispensary, with its antiseptic smells and uncomfortable beds. And of course I was glad to be away from the awful food. I could almost taste the awesome whatever it was that Maka was cooking. I stopped in the doorway to our kitchenette, and watched her. She was humming softly to herself as she simmered some steaks on the stove. She tossed in some diced potatoes. I walked up behind her and whispered huskily into her ear. "I'm home."

As I predicted she would the sandy blond whirled around color rising into her cheeks. What I hadn't expected was that our lips would brush softly. I quickly turned away, color rising into my own cheeks. "Sorry Maka. It was an accident." In truth I wanted to kiss her more than anything, but I knew she didn't feel that way about me.

"Soul are you okay? You're… blushing?" Maka turned me around and hugged me, wrapping her thin slightly muscled arms around my waist and rested her head on my chest. I breathed in her scent of mint and vanilla. Too soon it was over. She turned back to the stove and whispered "It's so good that you're home, alive and healthy, you are healthy…Aren't you Soul?"

"Yeah I'm healthy, if a bit sore…tiny-tits." I tacked on to try and lighten the mood. She smiled over her shoulder. She truly smiled when I just called her a nick-name she hated. "Hey Maka? What's for dinner?"

"Steak, Potatoes and strawberry shortcake for dessert." She said.

"Cool."

"Cool? Cool?" she muttered indignantly "Is that all you have to say? I'm in here trying to cook you the best 'welcome home' meal ever and all you have to say is COOL?"

"Um… yes" I ventured. She sighed

"Go watch T.V while I finish up dinner."

I nodded and started walking towards the living room when I heard Blair yell "Oh my little scythey boy!" She quickly glomped me smooshing my face into her overly large breasts. I quickly got a nose-bleed. It was just a knee-jerk reaction. Blair let go of me. "Soul! You got blood on my shirt, now I need a bath. Do you wanna come with me?" she gave me a heated look.

"No thanks Blair." I said.

"Aw you're no fun anymore Soul." She leaned in close and changed demeanors. "Be careful Soul. Falling in love is a dangerous business. "

I paled, how did she know I was falling for my meister? She grinned and skipped upstairs to the bathroom. I flopped blindly onto the couch and my wound throbbed. I turned on the T.V to some documentary on cats and became lost in the mist of my thoughts.

End of chapter one…. Now everyone is welcome to give me ideas on what they think should happen next… In fact I'd rather appreciate it. Comments are love so don't forget to comment too. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul–X-Maka Shadows of the Soul**

_Chapter two: Memories _

(Nobody's POV)

Soul sat on his and Maka's couch or more accurately half sat half slumped on the couch slack jawed and staring off into space with a certain meister muddying his thoughts. He let the fight play back in his head, Crona swinging the demon sword Ragnarok, Maka blocking, Soul transforming into his human form and leaping in front of Maka, Ragnarok slashing through his chest. All for his meister…no…it was all for Maka. It felt strange not calling her by her name in his thoughts at the moment, so… Maka the girl who both irked him to no end and made him feel a certain warmth in his chest. The girl he was in love with. 'So…when exactly _did I fall in love with her?' _Soul thought. Instead of nightmares he dreamed of her smiling face, his Maka teasing was more flirting and he altogether felt different around her since they had met Dr. Stein. So he guessed he had been in love with her since their 'Extra Lessons'.

(MAKA POV)

"Hey Soullllllll dinner's ready! Soul?" I called as I walked into our living room. Soul….was just sitting there. Staring off into space. 'Weird' I thought. I absently touched my lips where the feeling of our little nothing of a kiss still lingered. I bent down until I was directly in his line of vision, there was no response. "Hey, Soul? Y'in there? "Again no response was given. A small sigh escaped my lips. I sat on his lap and tried whispering in his ear, all to no avail. Before I could think about it I pressed my lips to his, and suddenly he was out of his daydream world and kissing me back, in an absolute _fury _of _lipsteethtongue._ I felt myself moan into his mouth and he took the opportunity to sneak his tongue into my mouth coaxing mine to come out and play for a while. We broke apart when we needed air and a long thin silvery strand of saliva connected us still. "Heh, you're a pretty good kisser Maka." Soul chuckled.

My cheeks heated "T-thanks I guess. Wait a minute! Maka CHOP!"

He gripped his head in pain "Geez Maka what was that for?"

I got off his lap and started walking towards the kitchen to grab a plate of food. "Dinners ready Soul, if you're interested." He immediately leaped up and ran into the kitchen to load up his plate. I rolled my eyes. The bottomless pit had returned.

When the two of us had finished eating Soul gave me his signature sharp-toothed grin. "That was the best dinner you've ever made. Thanks. "

I wasn't embarrassed to say that this was probably the first time he'd thanked me for cooking dinner. I was pleasantly surprised.

(Soul's POV)

I grinned at Maka and thanked her for dinner. I could tell she was surprised and my smile widened. "Oh and Maka?"

"Hm?" she asked

"Thanks for the kiss."

She choked and turned almost cherry red "Y-"

"-Retty pretty beautiiiiiifulllllll Ladyyyyyyyyyyyy" Blair sung from the bathroom. We both sighed.

"I honestly think she's tone deaf Soul." Maka said with a smile the redness slowly fading from her cheeks. "Hey Soul? Do you remember when we first met? You said 'This is what _my_ music sounds like' and you played for me, you played a song that was admittedly frightening, but was at the same time elegant and beautiful in its simplicity…. And then… "

"Then the best thing to ever happen to me happened and you became my meister." I finished

"I-I'm the best thing to happen to you?"

_SHIT SHIT SHIT! I mentally cursed _I hadn't meant to tell her that. I'd meant to say 'And you became my meister.' Besides since when was I _emotional?_ Ah well.

"Yes. You are."

"Thank you Soul. Thank you."

_**_ END OF CHAPTER_**_

Alright people ya know the drill! Favorite, Review, Comment, Spread the word!

Next chapter preview

So…. Soul, how about some _Dessert? Maka asked. _ Soul gave a sharp-toothed leer, "What did you have in mind Maka?"


	3. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ sorry not a chappy

OKAY AUTHORS NOTE, VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ.

Guys, I love you all. But… The reviews I'm getting are few and far between and well….I'd like to be getting a few more….I'm starting to think about adding the review rule. At least one review per chapter should either A) Get me to update faster or B) Get me to update at all and keep me interested in the story.

I like to know what you guys like or dislike about the chapter, or how I've portrayed a character and I also wanna know what you want to see.

I also have a poll set up on my profile and I'd REALLY appreciate it if you could vote if you have time. It's about which of my stories you'd like me to update first.

STORY INFO

Shadows of the soul has a chapter ready, I'm just re-editing it.

The ShIzaya story MAY or MAY NOT become a series. I wanna know what you guys think about that.

The Wizard, the Turk and the SE is being worked on fast as I can, because I know that a lot of people have been waiting on it for quite a while.

Realizing Love and Lust, I am taking a short break on, to try to reorder my thoughts on where I want to take it.

Thanks everybody, love you all!

~B-bYF


	4. Chapter 3

**Shadows of the Soul**

Soul-x-Maka

ON THE LAST EPISODE OF SHADOWS OF THE SOUL

Soul and Maka had a moment, which Blair the witch-cat broke up. Soul makes an embarrassing confession, and Maka becomes daring.

_Chapter 3 _

"So, how 'bout some dessert Soul?" Maka rocked back onto her heels

"What did you have in mind Maka?" Soul shot a sharp-toothed leer at his meister.

There was a moment of long, awkward silence

The blonde blinked. "The SHORTCAKES Soul!"

The whitette snorted "Right, of course Maka. What did you think I meant?"

The emerald-eyed beauty blushed hotly "Well-I-um…" She stuttered "I thought…."

"Thought what?" Soul grinned "Maka…"

"W-what Soul?" She asked as her weapon advanced on her.

Soul leaned down and captured Maka's lips with his, wrapping his arms around her, he deepened their kiss. He broke it after awhile "I can't just ask. That's majorly un-cool."

Maka looked like she was trying to imitate a fish. "MAKA-CHOP!"

Soul fell onto the tile clutching his head, trying to stem the flow of blood. He didn't need to lose anymore for a good long time. "Damn it Maka! What the hell was that for?!"

She didn't answer and simply walked to the fridge, taking the shortcakes out, and topping them with some fresh whipped cream. She set two on a plate and handed it to Soul. "Here, Enjoy."

Soul visibly deflated. "Thanks Maka-"

The sandy haired girl whirled around with fire in her eyes

"FOR THE CAKES." He finished and she relaxed "Wanna watch a movie 'Tiny-tits'?"

She let it slide for now "What did you have in mind Soul?" She asked, quoting him from earlier

He smirked "I have the perfect movie in mind." He sauntered into their living room and put on 'Friday the 13th', feeling Maka's eyes on him all the while.

He plopped onto the couch and Maka sat down next to him. They watched the movie in silence besides the occasional comment from Soul or squeak from Maka. About ¾ of the way through, Soul and Maka fell asleep leaning on one another, sharing a blanket. From an outside observer, they looked like they had been cuddling.

:: ~ :: The next morning :: ~ ::

"WHA-HOO! THE GREAT BLACK-STAR HAS DECIDED TO GRACE YOU WITH HIS AWESOME PRESCENCE!" Black-Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patti all walked (or in Black-Star's case, charged) in through Soul and Maka's unlocked front door.  
>"Black-Star! They might still be sleeping!" Tsubaki said in her gentle voice<p>

"WHAT?! THEY'RE NOT AWAKE TO SEE A BIG STAR LIKE ME?!"

"Yes Black-Star, now please quiet down." Kid rolled his golden orbs.

"YOU CAN'T SILENCE A HUGE STAR LIKE ME!"

While Black-Star and Kid argued, Liz walked into the living room "Hey guys! I found them!" She called

Her sister and their meister followed, as well as the loud-mouth and his weapon.

"Ahahahaha!" Patti and Black-Star laughed loudly

Tsubaki blushed. "They look so adorable." She and Liz gushed

The two had somehow found themselves horizontal during the night. Soul had Maka pulled into his chest with both his arms wrapped around her waist, and his face buried in her hair. Maka was curled into Soul looking like she was in bliss.

Soul chose that moment to wake up "Huhwah… Wha' time ez it?

"It's eight-o-clock Soul."Kid said

Soul bolted upright, dislodging Maka from her spot. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE! That's so un-cool."

"We were all going on a picnic Soul. Remember?" Tsubaki asked.

"Oh, right."

"Soul, Whass goin' on?" Maka asked sleepily

"Everybody's here for the picnic later…."

Maka jumped unsteadily to her feet. "Shoot! I'm sorry guys!" and she was gone, she had rushed into her room, her cheeks burning again.

"What was all that about…?" They all said in unison

_Guys, I am SO SORRY about the uber-long amount of time without updating! I said that I'd update within DAYS and it ended up being months. I know that I can never make it up to you guys… but I'm going to try my very best. I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short, but I REALLY wanted to give you guys an update. As always, comments would be very much appreciated!_


End file.
